


That 90's, Green Arrow, and Guy Gardner Warrior Team-up, No One Asked For

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Exactly what the title says. There isn't any plot in this, and the fight scene happens off screen. There's mostly just dialogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't know what inspired me to write this. I'd like to know though, because it's kind of random.
> 
> Also, any opinions expressed in this ficlet regarding trick arrows, does not represent the author's (that would be me) opinions on trick arrows.

“I usually team-up with Kyle,” Connor called out over his shoulder, before skidding to a halt at the edge of the building's roof. Ahead of them the woman and her two lackeys they were chasing, were slowly descending through the air, having some sort of power of flight.

He heard the loud panting come up behind him first, and then a heavy arm flopped down across Connor's shoulders, so heavy his knees almost buckled.

“Let me clue you in on a little something you should already have figured out by now,” Guy said, sounding a little out of breath. Connor got the feeling that Guy felt the same way about running as Kyle did. Guy continued talking.

“You don't always get to chose who you team-up with.”

Guy stopped half hanging off of Connor, and started poking at the arrows in Connor's quiver.

“You got any fancy arrow for getting us down to street level?” Guy asked.

“I don't use trick arrows,” Connor said.

“Good on you,” Guy said with a wide smile. “I like that, but would have been handy to have one of those zip line arrows,” he said with a contemplative look before he pulled off his black Warriors tee, leaving him shirtless.

“What are you doing?” Connor asked.

“I don't want to rip it,” Guy said, as the strange markings that weren't tattoos started to appear on his face and chest and his body started to grow slightly.

“I can handle this on my own,” Connor said. he was reasonably sure he'd be better off alone rather than having Guy with him.

“Nah, they tried to kill you in my bar, so it's only right I help you out,” Guy said.

Connor suspected he just wanted an excuse for a fight.

“Never should have let Eddie buy me lunch there,” Connor mumbled at the same time as a strong hand gripped the back of Connor's shirt. He looked at Guy, who was grinning, something wild in his eyes and then he jumped off the ledge carrying Connor in one hand. Connor prided himself on not screaming as they plummeted to the street below.

*

“She was checking you out,” Guy said as they walked out the empty storage facility they had tracked their attempted killers to.

“She was trying to kill me,” Connor said. Guy shrugged.

“Don't mean you couldn't have a fun romp in the sheets.”

Connor arched an eyebrow, considered asking Guy if he often slept with the people trying to kill him, but decided not to ask just in case Guy decided to tell him about it.

“We should call the cops, tell them there's three would be killers tied up here.”

The arm landed across Connor's shoulders again. The tattoos were gone, and Guy was closer to his usual body size, but still shirtless and quite sweaty, and the arm was still heavy.

“let 'em stew for a while. I'll buy you a drink.”

“I don't drink,” Connor said. Both because it was true, but also because of the scandalised expression on Guy's face.

“I can't believe you're Oliver Queen's son,” Guy mumbled and shook his head. Connor smiled.

“I hear that a lot.”

Guy gave him a curious look, before shiking his head and looking away.

“No matter. Come along now,” he said.

“Where are we going?”

Connor asked, not worried, but concerned.

“Strip club,” Guy said. “I've heard you're like cat nip to the ladies, and I'm more than happy to console them after you cruelly reject them,” Guy said, with a frankly dreamy quality to his voice, that was slightly disturbing.

“I would never be cruel,” Connor protested.

He realized he chose the wrong thing to object to when he was pressed a little bit tighter against Guy and the man started pulling him in a direction of his chosing.

“Of course not. you're a gentleman.” he looked at Connor, grinning. “But I'm not.”

Connor sighed, but started to mentally prepare himself for being thrown out of a strip club.


End file.
